This World of Sex and Sin
by IfPikachusWereNotCute
Summary: One-shot. Will turn out as a story later. They say it's good to be bad, because there is still a margin to get better. Rated M.


**_I_**t'**s _Good _**_To_ **B**e_Bad, **B**e**c**_au_s**e Th**_e_r_**e** I**_s _**A **_M_**_ar_**g_i_**_n_ **_T_**o _Ge**t **_**B**_et_**te**_r_

_A Sakura Haruno Story_

Amegakure no Sato was a fallen city full of thieves, criminals, murderers, and corruption. The rich were sectioned to themselves, the gangs of the lower city ruled supreme. And that might be the worst place on earth. People who were born there, who lived there, who died there, always believed that the second someone entered their world, hope was lost.

The worst was for the women. They were taunted by abuse, rape, used for the lust of men; freedom and future didn't existed for them.

There was a kind of 'law', more like a 'tradition', destined to the females since little age, they said, "Little girls are meant to be seen and not heard. They are meant to be art, beautiful to the be-holders, but silent like portraits. Like a portrait, when they reached the proper age, they are given to a man in exchange for their worth…there are none who can pass as killers." _–The Painter._

'The Painter was a mystery to everyone since a long time ago. He was first found a decade back then ago, when this 'law' was seen written on a building's wall in the city.

But The Painter was only known to a person.

A woman.

This lone woman, who was leader of a group of other woman, who was determined to free the women from the clutches of the men.

She had never found love.

She was known under the nickname of 'Daisy', although her name held far more beauty, Sakura Haruno.

Women feared men, but men feared 'Daisy'. She was one of the most feared criminals, also believed to have done uncountable number of sins.

Daisy was given other several names, such as 'The Emerald Poker Face', which she hated the most since, in her opinion, didn't matched her at all, even thought she gambled a lot, and the 'Green' name was related to her green eye color.

The sight of her was quite breath-taking; her face stoic, hard, emotionless, but at the same time gentle; her mesmerizing emerald orbs, framed by the admirable long and think eyelashes, were handsome, cold as they, too, hold no emotions at all. Her skin was delicate and as white as a porcelain doll, with red rosy lips, and a long flow of pink hair pulled into a loose pigtail, reaching the belt line of her baggy black trousers; her style of dressing was far from fashionable, but she didn't cared about it. Her mint green shirt matched perfectly with her flamboyant hair, the black trousers were classic, and the white sneakers were just right. And she never forgot to get her nails painted black.

Sakura Haruno had a rough childhood. She always hated men in all sorts of cases since little age, which lead now to have Sakura already conquered half of Amegakure. Women were underestimated, and that was the biggest mistake of the men.

The way the women fought back was by bribery, murder, hostages, and torturing. They made their enemies suffer as much as they themselves were in the past. That was how they almost won the immense city.

But Sakura was still not satisfied by their achievements. She didn't knew the reason, and that was killing her from the inside. Then, it all came to her once. The Painter. _She _knew about it.

The pink-haired went to one of the largest buildings with monstrous size, located at the center of the city, called the Tower of Rain. Maybe the name was related to the weather of Amegakure, where it rained all the time, save for a few moments in the day time.

The way there was easy as there were no guards, so Sakura made her way up to the insanely long stair case, with no lights.

She remembered every second, the sound of her heart beats echoing through her ears, as if the hearth would explode at any moment, every steps she took and the stampeding sound they made, every breath she took, trying her best to calm herself as she was feeling dizzy, and heavy headed, her eyelids felt heavy, and she thought she could fell at any moment. But she kept her head straight and high.

Arriving at a gigantic iron door, Sakura opened it without bothering to knock, because the person already knew her arrival.

The door opened, and the emerald orbs where met by light and there stood the woman.

The Painter was perched on a table, legs crossed. Her blue hair fell, poker straight, to half way down her back; silky and shimmering in the evening sunlight. The top button of her shirt was undone and the the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; multicolored bracelets adorned her right wrist while a thin, silver watch rested on the other.

After taking a seat, Sakura explained all her story from the foundation of the group 21 years ago, till how she wasn't still satisfied about doing so.

The Painter who was silent the whole time, let a chuckle, and it soon turned into fits of laugher. The pink haired criminal in front of her was dazzled; there was nothing to laugh at what she had endured.

Soon, the elder woman, who seemed to be in her early thirties, calmed herself and decided to tell her about the so-called 'law' she invented, and it was in her hope that a woman would stop that from doing so. The law was only a mere motivation for the women into fighting back against the males. And it all happened. But for Sakura, she was still not getting to her point, and asked her question again.

"Why am I still not satisfied?"

It was followed by a silence, until The Painter, also known as Konan, broke it, "Because hatred and violence is not what makes you rally happy, or brings satisfaction into your acts. You, Sakura Haruno, Daisy, had committed the worst sins anyone could had imagined, but along these errors, you had done several good things as well. I will answer your question. The reason you're not satisfied is because you had been doing wrong from too long, and a part of you, your health, wants to break free, it wants you to do better, and it knows what you really want to do. Although you might be the worst person on earth, you still can do good. Now go and find true love."

* * *

**Well, here you go. It's plain simple, it just crossed my mind in class, so yeah. ANYWAY! IF YOU KIND OF LIKED THIS, I CAN STILL MAKE OUT A STORY OF THIS! I ALREADY PLANNED A LITTLE INCASE! This might be only a preview. But I'll only work on this when I finish with Sakura's Guide to the Uchihas. I have planned another story, so I'll think about it according to your reviews.**

**The credit for The Painter's quote goes to Obsidian Sunday's writer.**

**Cerezia.**


End file.
